Particle vs Belial!
Opening of the new arc in Particle Transcend Episode Part 1 Particle and Belial stares at each other, the sun rises, and waves are increasing, Particle charges towards Belial but Belial blocks the attacks, Particle kicks Belial and rapidly punches him at his fastest speed rate. Particle flies and charges towards Belial in his fastest speed rate.Belial uses Bloody Cutter and Particle dodges. Belial uses Bloodcium Rage which causes a red aura covering everything. Particle uses Transcend Berserk, causing a huge explosion, however, Particle uses Transcend Slash and hurting Belial. Belial feels rather ticked so he uses his claws to stab Particle instead Particle dodges and stabs Belial, however, he stabbed a clone. Belial charges from behind and uses his claws to throw a rock at Particle. Particle uses Transcend Cloning which he duplicates himself, he uses everyone of his clones to restrain Belial but Belial uses Bloodcium Rage again to reveal the real Particle and strangles Particle. Belial:You're no match for me young man, I lived for more than 100,000 years, you're just a ROOKIE! Belial throws Particle to the mountain far away, Belial went to Particle to shoot Bloodcium Ray but Particle defends himself, Belial quickly tries to stab Particle but Particle dodges and kicks Belial from behind, Particle grabs his sword and battles Belial with his sword, Belial uses his claws as his sword and Particle quickly attempts to stab Belial but Belial sliced his blade in half, Particle then used the other side of the sword which has a pointed end to stab Belial Belial:GAAHHHHHHH! Particle:I told you, don't hurt my friends and the Earth, you'll pay for invading the Land of Light! Belial:WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! Particle:It's you who summoned and made the ChoKaiju didn't you! Belial:No! it's a scientist that created the ChoKaiju, he also upgraded me! Particle:It can't be..Hikari!? Belial:Yes...Hikari is the King of the Underworld! Particle:No.... *Belial escapes the Earth* Part 2 (The Underworld) Belial:I lost to that kid... Tiga Hades:Is he that strong? Belial:Yes, your highness... Belial:Hey...The priso..n..ner. is n..ow your scapegoat, I...I..Lied to Particle that the...pri..soner is the creator of ChoKaiju Tiga Hades:Haaahahah! Hikari is locked in the cage, constantly crying for help, but the cage is soundproof... (Meanwhile in School) Asemu:hahahahaaa! I'm invincible! Kai:yeah.. Hahaha! Leia laughs as she has a crush on bot- Oh it's umm...a secret lol. They are in class and Leia seems to be hanging out with Kai. They both entered the gym but the students are avoiding Asemu. Asemu is in the gym with glowing red eyes and a dark purple aura and with anger. Asemu:(Distorted Voice)I WILL DESTROY EVERYONE *Breathes heavily as he looks at his hand, his transformation device.* Leia tries to talk to Asemu but Asemu replied "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!!" and pushes Leia away, Kai shouts at Asemu for what he did, but Asemu starts to have a purple aura.."Get....Out" said Asemu, both Leia and Kai gets out of the gym room, both are frightened, but Kai realised it's the result of his increased power without experience. Sudden power increase is rather corrupting to the ultra without training and experience. Kai bandages Leia from her scratch wound and piggybacks her home, Kai looks at Asemu with anger, hate, and the determination to destroy Asemu. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Ultraman Particle Transcend Category:Fan Episodes